wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Reputation
Some of the following info is from Coringar's "Reputation Information, FAQ, and Discussion". This info may be out of date. The current version as of July 2005 is Reputation FAQ and Discussion. Version 3 | 6/8/2005. Note: You should first read the offical WoW Reputation page. See also: Faction General Information Terminology What is Reputation for? Reputation is, for a large number of players, their end-game. After getting all the gear, and countless raids against the Horde/Alliance, this is the only avenue for further progress in the game. What is a Faction? A Faction is a race, group, or organization that exists in the World of Warcraft. Some Factions are against other Factions, so you can’t be liked by both. Examples of a Faction are Stormwind (Humans) and Orgrimmar (Orcs). What is a Team? A Team is a group of Factions tied together, both in the story and on the Reputation tab. Alliance, Horde, Alliance Forces, Horde Forces, and Steamwheedle Cartel are the only Teams currently in the game. Alliance and Horde forces contain Factions for the NPCs in Warsong Gulch, Arathi Basin, and Alterac Valley battlegrounds. What is Reputation Spillover? This is the term given to the effect seen when a Reputation gain in one of the Teams will raise your Reputation in all or some of the other Factions in the Team. Not all quests give Spillover, and not all quests with Spillover are confined to Teams. Spillover is related entirely to the quest or mob giving the Reputation. Blizzard calls this effect “rippling�?. Reputation spillover cannot be gained for any faction above 6000/12000 into honored. If a quest would normally give a spillover adjustment to a faction and it is above this point, no faction adjustment will be shown or given to that faction. (This limit might possibly change with the 1.9 patch change due to rep caps being at the end of a level instead of halfway) It seems that with patch 1.10 the rule has changed. You get spillover still when you are reverted. ; I figured that the spillover to other factions in the same team is 50% of the reputation gained towards the primary faction. : For example: If you kill pirates near Ratchet with a low level you will get 5 reputation points for "Ratchet" and 2 for "Booty Bay", 2 for "Everlook" and 2 for "Gadgetzan". Next time it is 5 for "Ratchet" again but 3/3/3 for the other 3 factions. Then again 5/2/2/2 and so on. What is Reputation Reduction? This is the term given to the effect seen when a Reputation from a mob or quest is lower because of the level difference. Once the mob goes Grey, or a quest is six levels below you, you lose 20% of the total Reputation possible for the kill/completion for each level. This goes this way for four levels, until you reach the minimum Reputation gain of 20%. Example: Morrowgrain to Darnassus/Feathermoon Stronghold is a level 50 quest. At level 56 it becomes Grey. The level rewards look like this. The same reduction counts for reputation gain by kills. Meaning killing grey monsters will give you the minimum amount of reputation which is 1 point. What is an RRQ? RRQ stands for Repeatable Reputation Quest. These quests, unlike normal quests, can be done multiple times, with each completion giving Reputation as a reward. Some RRQs also give items, money, or exp when completed as well. Frequently Asked Questions How do I gain Reputation? You gain reputation by completing quests and killing enemies applicable to a given faction. You have to damage the enemy in order to get reputation, you can’t just be in a group and soak it up. You also get a bonus to your race’s reputation when you create your character. What Reputations Levels exist? From info at the official site on Reputation. How can I see if/how much my Reputation Changes? If you are using the default UI, move your pointer over the chat window. After a second, the tabs above the window will become visible. Click on Combat Log, or click and drag it to separate the windows to show your combat information, which includes reputation gains and losses. Some reputations will not show up in the combat log without a mod, since the updates to reputation are sometimes not notified to the player. Is there any way to see a more detailed Reputation Change information? Yes, there are currently a few mods that add information to the Reputation page. The best one is by Karmond and Egris: Reputation. In the 1.8 Patch Blizzard added the actual repuation gained in the combat window and show your numbers on the reputation tab if you mouse over the bar. test realm patch notes Note: Reputation shown in combat window for 1.8 patch does not cover the actual distribution of points per team for each faction. EX. Steamweedle reputation has increased slightly (75 rep) but will not show you gained 75 for booty bay, 50 for everlook, 50 for gadgetzan and 50 for ratchet. How many Reputation Points are there for each level? Exalted only has 1000 points and reputation caps at 999. Points it takes to get from one level to the next: * Neutral to Friendly: 3,000 points * Friendly to Honored: 6,000 points * Honored to Revered: 12,000 points * Revered to Exalted: 21,000 points This means it takes 21000 rep points to get from neutral to revered standing and another 21000 to get from revered to exalted. Does the state of the quest (color) affect the Reputation gain from the quest? Does the state of the quest (Grey/Green/Yellow/Orange/Red) affect the Reputation gain from the quest? Yes, in that the level difference between your level and the level of the quest determines how much Reputation you receive of the total reward. Red, Orange, Yellow and Green quests give all of the total Reputation award for the quest, while Grey quests give a diminishing return based on your level compared to the quest level. See Reputation Reduction. Does the state of the Reputation-raising mob (color) affect the reputation gain from the mob? Does the state of the Reputation-raising mob (Grey/Green/Yellow/Orange/Red) affect the reputation gain from the mob? Yes, just like quests. The level of the mob corresponds to how much Reputation you receive of the total reward. Red, Orange, Yellow and Green mobs give all of the reputation award, while Grey mobs give only 1 point of reputation. See Reputation Reduction. How do I get a cross-faction mount? The only way to get a cross-faction mount is to gain Exalted status with the particular faction whose mount you want to attain. Horde and Alliance cannot access each other’s mounts. Other restrictions are that Mechanostriders are rideable only by Gnomes and Dwarves, and Taurens can only ride Kodos, Dropped/Reward Mounts and with patch 1.8 wolves. ;Dropped/Reward Mounts :Deathcharger's Reins - Drop: Stratholme Undead, Baron Rivendare - Blue/Purple Undead Horse, same model as the Forsaken level 60 Horses. :Swift Zulian Tiger - Drop: Zul'Gurub, High Priest Thekal - Jungle Tiger, same model as the Night Elf level 60 Sabers. :Swift Razzashi Raptor - Drop: Zul'Gurub, Bloodlord Mandokir - Green Raptor, same model as the Troll level 60 Raptors. :Horn of the Frostwolf Howler - Exalted Reputation Reward: Alterac Valley Horde - White wolf, same model as the Orc level 60 Wolves. :Stormpike Battle Charger - Exalted Reputation Reward: Alterac Valley Alliance - White ram, same model as the Dwarf level 60 Rams. Alterac Valley pre-patch 1.10 Faction rewards :Night Elf - Troll :Dwarf - Orc :Human - Undead :Gnome - Tauren From patch 1.5 up to 1.10 you could gain reputation by killing and looting the other faction's races in Alterac Valley and using the items for a repeatable turn-in quest in your factions base, which would give you reputation for the respective Alliance or Horde Faction. This has been changed with the release of patch 1.10, instead when a player is slain in Alterac Valley, any enemies that were in that player's threat list will gain 1 point of reputation with either the Frostwolf or Stormpike factions. Reputation from Cloth Quartermasters An additional way to gain reputation are the Cloth Quartermasters found in the three capital cities where you can turn in Cloth to gain reputation. You have to turn in 60 Wool Cloth, 60 Silk Cloth and 60 Mageweave a single time, and then 60 Runecloth, then you could repeatably turn in 20 Runecloth at a time. Alliance Cloth Quartermasters LinhartR 14:38, 3 May 2006 (EDT) Horde Cloth Quartermasters LinhartR 14:38, 3 May 2006 (EDT) How do I get an Alliance Mount as a member of the Horde, or a Horde mount as a member of the Alliance? You cannot. There is no way to gain reputation with the Horde as a member of the Alliance, or vice versa, so you cannot gain training to ride the mounts. Does/Will Honor affect Reputation? Honor does not affect Reputation. If you're at least PvP Rank 3 you will have a 10% discount on all NPC vendors of the Alliance/Horde. Why aren’t Alliance/Horde quests listed in the FAQ? There are currently a large number of quests that involve the main Teams, with incorrect reputation gains, i.e. wrong faction gain or no faction at all. Often whole lines of quests do not have any reputation gains despite interacting with major NPCs. Also, 80% (rough guess) of the people interested in the Reputation Issue, have already completed the earlier quests prior to the existence of this thread, and a mod that shows what the gains are. Hopefully this info will be added at a future point though. What are the Repeatable Reputation Quests (RRQs)? ; For Alliance or Horde reputation : Cloth donation quests ; For Darnassus reputation : "Quest:Morrowgrain to Darnassus" : "Quest:Morrowgrain to Feathermoon Stronghold" ; For Stormwind reputation : "Quest:The Lost Supplies" ; For Orgrimmar reputation : "Quest:Chen’s Empty Keg" ; For Thunderbluff reputation : "Quest:Morrowgrain to Thunder Bluff" ; For Gadgetzan reputation : "Quest:Water Pouch Bounty"? ; For Argent Dawn reputation : Cauldron quests : Scourgestone Turn-in : "Quest:Healthy Dragon Scale" ; For Timbermaw Furbolgs : "Quest:Feathers for Nafien" : "Quest:Beads for Salfa" ; For Thorium Brotherhood reputation : Thorium Point quests : Molten Core item requisitions ; For Wildhammer Clan reputation : "Quest:Troll Necklace Bounty" ; For Wintersaber Trainers reputation : "Quest:Frostsaber Provisions" : "Quest:Winterfall Intrusion" : "Quest:Rampaging Giant" ; For the complete Steamwheedle Cartel : "Quest:Again With the Zapped Giants" : "Quest:Refuel for the Zapping" The following PvP RRQs were removed as of 1.10 : ; For Ironforge reputation : "Wanted: MORE ORCS!" ; For Gnomeregan reputation : "What the hoof?" ; For Darnassus reputation : "Staghelm's Mojo Jamboree" ; For Stormwind reputation : "One Man's Love" ; For Orgrimmar reputation : "Wanted: MORE DWARVES!" ; For Thunderbluff reputation : "Tuft it out" ; For Undercity reputation : "I've Got A Fever For More Bone Chips" ; For Darkspear Trolls reputation : "Darkspear Defense" What Factions are out there? See Faction. Which Factions can you gain Exalted with? ; Alliance : All ; Horde : All ; Battlegrounds Factions : All ; Steamweedle Cartel : Gadgetzan ; Other : Argent Dawn : Thorium Brotherhood : Timbermaw Furbolgs : Wildhammer Clan : Wintersaber Trainers Other factions are capped at certain points as of the current patch. :Steamweedle Cartel - All capped at Honored 6000/12000 :Darkmoon Fair - capped at Friendly 2100/6000 (you can do one last turn for faction in at 2000) Why is there no information about raising Reputation with ______? Simple: We couldn't find it! If you can find something which isn't here, post it! It is a wiki, after all! Information on Particular Factions Moved to Reputation Mobs for all mobs you can kill that give reputation rewards, and Reputation Recipes for a list of all recipes you can purchase from vendors if you have enough reputation with said faction. RRQ Strategies This is a rough cut of the RRQ strategies. If you have methods that have worked for you, or clarification on how to do any of the listed strategies, feel free to ask. Questions and Suggestions Questions Which Factions are mutually exclusive? ; Can I be equally liked by the Bloodsail Buccaneers and Booty Bay? : Yes. However, to become Friendly with the Bloodsail Buccaneers you will have to lower your Booty Bay reputation until it reaches Hated. Also you will lose reputation with the rest of the Steamweedle Cartel since it is a team. You will need to kill 42,000 Wastewander Bandits, SouthSea Pirates, ect. or you can do the quest in Ferelas 560 times to get to neutral with Booty Bay. ; Do you have to be against one Centaur tribe to be liked with the other? : Tentatively: Yes. Since the quests for the tribes don’t give you reputation, and you lose reputation faster then you gain it, there is no way to find a balance where they like you equally after you choose one side. Why doesn't Tazan give Ratchet Reputation? Tazan is a quest mob for a Horde Rogue quest. Why aren't there RRQs for some factions? Why aren't there RRQs for Gnomeregan Exiles, Ironforge, Darkspear Trolls, Undercity, Ravenholdt, Syndicate, Bloodsail Buccaneers, Ratchet, Booty Bay, or Everlook? Actually, there are for some. Find an Alliance/Horde Cloth Quartermaster in the capital cities where the races are, and you can take a quest to deliver 60 wool cloth, after that 60 silk cloth, after that 60 mageweave, and after that you can deliver 20 runecloth a time there for pretty fast reputation gain.For Ravenholdt,there is a NPC that offers a repeatable quest. Handing in 5 Heavy Lockboxes will earn both reputation and a stack of Green quality throwing knives. For the rest there aren't any RRQs, sadly. Suggestions Draenei There should be a new Faction “Draenor Exiles" or “The Draenor". Killing Lost Ones (the crazed Draenei in the Swamp of Sorrows) could give Reputation. There could be an RRQ to get supplies from Dreanor that the Lost Ones have in their camp, or drop off the mobs like with Water Bounty and Troll Necklaces. Emerald Circle They can found in Felwood studying the tainted/corrupted plants/animals. The mobs give some quests but the reward is just xp with no reputation. In the 1.8 patch there are 4 dragons that have been corrupted and guarding the 4 gateways into the Emerald Dream. This faction's reputation will probably be activated when the Emerald Dream instance is activated. There is no confirmation by Blizzard that the Emerald Dream instance will be coming in 1.8 since Silithus is coming with that patch. The Emerald Dream instance is not in 1.8. Suspected is that it will be coming in the second expansion pack...? Horde / Alliance At Revered, since there is no award currently, let us learn the language of the Faction we attained Revered with. Let Dwarves learn Darnassian, Orcs can learn Gutterspeak, etc. Also, it would be interesting if at Revered we could learn other races dances, and have a default or extra commands set up. Gnomes doing NE dances, etc. Ravasaur Trainers These need to be added in, dialogue, etc. Twilight's Hammer These are enemy NPC's who give 1 rep per kill for Cenarian Hold in Silithus. They also drop the Twilight Cultist Cowl, Robes, and Shoulders that are required to summon Templars, Dukes, and Lords at the windstones. Twilight Cultists have also been spotted and killed in BRD and the Elite area in Western Searing Gorge. Wildhammer Clan Vilebranch Raiding Wolves gives no Rep. Vilebranch Warriors give no Rep. Vilebranch Wolf Pup gives no rep. Witherbark Broodguard give no rep. Gnomeregan Exiles RRQ Ideas:: Cleaning Gnomish items in the Clean Zone. Capturing Leper Gnomes for experimentation Capturing Fallout (1 per collection, too dangerous to get too much at once, needs cooldown because of danger in overexposure) Killing so many troggs/leper gnomes, etc. Turn in could be the gnomes in Kharanos. Scourge Killing Argent Dawn members Putting Scourge Stones in Plague Cauldrons (this would cost rep to kill to get to the cauldron, but you'd get more than you lost) Eventually.... Performing quests for Rivendare, Gandling, and (when it happens) Kel'Thuzad Reward Ideas: Face Markings, Cultist Robes, Runeblades, and (undead only) being a different kind of undead Those are only ideas, dont kill everythign you see that says "Argent Dawn" Category:Game Terms